


An Accord

by salixbabylon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Will's frustration with life as a blacksmith prompts him to leave his life behind and go searching for Jack.  Luckily, he doesn't have to look very hard...





	An Accord

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the movie came out. It sat, in need of a revision and gathering dust for the last three years (almost).
> 
> Thank yous: To [**lostiawen**](http://lostiawen.livejournal.com/), who got me writing outside my usual universe and provided the first feedback. And to [**astrojen**](http://astrojen.livejournal.com/) and especially [**justinetre**](http://justinetre.livejournal.com/), who graciously betaed the final thing, years later. *smooches to all* And to Cindy Lou, always.

_It's all so damned confusing,_ Will thought as he sat in his room at the blacksmith's shop. He had just returned from the Governor's mansion after a long conversation with Elizabeth. Whilst things had gone far better than he had expected, he still felt somewhat unsettled. Frankly, he had expected to feel far more bereft.

She had agreed, startlingly easily in fact, that indeed they should not be married after all. And to the disappointment of some small part of his ego, she had not seemed all that upset. It had all just happened so quickly...

He had told her that he loved her on Jack Sparrow's last day in Port Royal more to put a period at the end of that chapter of his life than to begin a new chapter with Elizabeth. He had fully intended that both he *and* Jack would escape, and had not expected Elizabeth to put herself in harm's way and declare her desire to be with him. Of course now he knew that it was more that she was declaring her desire to evade Commodore Norrington's proposal; truthfully, he had been surprised to hear that she had accepted it aboard the _Dauntless_. But Will had not given it much thought beyond that; she had agreed to marry the man and that was the end of it.

Tonight, however, they had both been far more honest with each other than they had ever been before.

"I don't want to be the wife of a man who thinks of me as a friend, nor as an obligation, nor as a promise that he made under duress. Even more, I will not be the wife of a man who sees a wife as merely one more possession on his list of things to acquire," Elizabeth said gravely. "Will, I have known you my entire childhood, and being your wife would be agreeable. But... Although I have never hoped for grand romance, I must say that I will not settle for a lukewarm passion either."

Will had smiled nervously as he took her hand in his. "Elizabeth, I do love you. We have been friends, as you say, since we were children. But I'm not ready to be married, and I'm not certain that I ever will be."

Elizabeth gave him a penetrating stare and said thoughtfully, "No, I didn't think so. You were going to go with him, weren't you?"

Will nodded and looked away, forlorn.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Then go, Will. It seems that being a pirate truly is in your blood," she said with a slight smile that belied the resignation in her tone.

Will smiled crookedly, kissed her hand, and took his leave. He hoped they would be friends still, but knew that they would never be as easy with each other as they had been, and that Elizabeth was now in a very difficult position. He hoped her reputation would not suffer excessively for the broken engagements.

*****

A few days later, the news that the Governor's daughter was not engaged to the apprentice blacksmith after all was widely prattled about and laughed at around town. Folk began to scoff at Will everywhere he went, saying that apparently the Governor's daughter had finally come to her senses and was not going to make a match so far beneath her, regardless of a few days' adventure on the high seas.

Will knew better; Elizabeth would not marry him, she would not marry Norrington - perhaps she would not marry anyone at all. Her blood seemed tainted by piracy too now, perhaps. Perhaps possessing his cursed coin for so long had done something to her. But nevermind; it was not his concern. He found that he thought far less often of Elizabeth than he had expected, and that it took a great deal more effort to not think of Captain Jack Sparrow than he had ever dreamed.

The days that the two of them had spent alone on the _Interceptor_ had been the most thrilling time of Will's life. He had always known he would end up living a life of grand adventure, somehow; why else had he spent so many hours practicing his swordsmanship each day? He was strong and nimble, and although not as experienced or quick-thinking as Jack, he was certainly savvy enough. He was proud that he had been responsible for a few of the plans against the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl_ and bold enough to execute them without hesitation.

Will had even been bold enough to contact Jack's crew on the _Black Pearl_ and orchestrate the timing of their arrival in Port Royal's bay. The parrot had been his signal that the ship was waiting, and he had been sure that he could handle the Royal Navy on his own, fighting side by side with Jack. He reflected with dismay these several weeks later that perhaps he had overestimated his skill and cunning when faced with the sheer number of redcoats. Jack did that to him; for some reason he felt like he could take on the world with Jack at his side.

These were the sorts of thoughts going around and around Will's head. Finally he was left with only one thought: he had to join Jack, join the _Black Pearl's_ crew, and escape this tedious life for his true destiny. Everyone kept telling him that being a pirate was in his blood; perhaps he should give it a try. He would never kill an innocent civilian, but he had not been treated kindly enough by the townsfolk to be entirely adverse to the idea of theft. And on a ship he could go anywhere, do anything. A ship was freedom; he had learned that from Jack. A ship, and Jack, were freedom from himself.

Here in Port Royal, what he wanted most was freedom from the captivity of his own life. The taunting of the townspeople and harassment by the Navy men was getting worse, and he had been in numerous skirmishes already, defending both his honor and Elizabeth's, despite not being terribly aggressive. The townspeople seemed to think he was nothing but a joke, that the boy who had been head-over-heels in love with Miss Swann for so very long had lost her at the altar, and he would do better to take up with a tavern maid. Will had no thoughts above his station; he knew that a tavern maid was a respectable enough match for a young man with no money or family. However, a match was not what he wanted; neither a home nor a family held the same appeal as being with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will had never been a follower before; he had always been very much a self-made man from the time that manhood began to loom in his consciousness. Why was he so fixated on the idea of Jack Sparrow suddenly? Whenever Will thought of the man he felt... so many things. Too many emotions, all swirling around like an ebbing tide with a viscous undertow, one he could not escape the grip of. His mind swam with confusion. Loneliness. Desire to... impress? And a deep disappointment that Jack had simply jumped over the rail, abandoning him. Not that he could fault Jack for that; they had had no chance to talk or plan together, and of course the pirate had no idea that Will wished to join him.

Despite the fact that Will had no idea what he was going to do now, he let his restlessness take over. He had very few belongings, one satchel stuffed only half-full of clothes and a few books. Without even the slightest feeling of guilt, he took a half-dozen of the best swords he had made that were not on commission, and several knives as well, and shoved them into his satchel. He had to get out of Port Royal. There was nothing for him here any longer, and Captain Jack and the _Black Pearl_ would likely never return.

*****

A few nights later, Will awoke to a pounding headache, the result of a brawl he had been inadvertently involved in the night before. Tortuga wasn't exactly peaceful, not that anyone would expect a pirate town to be so. He had found his way there quite serendipitously from Port Royal, but had not yet been able to get any word on the _Black Pearl_ or her captain.

In fact, Will was beginning to get a bit frustrated with himself. Was he simply seeking to escape from his life as blacksmith, or was he looking to become a pirate, or was he looking for Jack Sparrow in particular? Will didn't want to answer that question; he didn't want even to think about it. The sore lump on the side of his head where he had been hit with a wooden chair during the fight assisted with his evasion and allowed him to slip back into sleep.

Will dreamt. He dreamt of ocean spray and the gentle motion of the sea. He dreamt of the smell of sea air and salt on his lips. In the background of his dreams were sonorous noises, which if listened to closely sounded like the ceaseless chatter of a familiar voice. A voice that sounded far more educated than it had any right to sound, for a pirate. A voice that demonstrated a deep sense of humor with life and all that it had to offer. A voice that soothed and somehow stirred Will's blood at the same time.

Will dreamt of lessons in the crewing of a ship, interspersed with rounds of swordplay to stay agile and limber. Of bodies twisting and turning, lightly dancing over the ship as if at a ball, intimate and yet somehow dangerous, blades flashing. The clash of metal on metal. Risk and danger.

Will dreamt of long nights and aimless conversations staring at the stars, breathing in the warm scent of the man lying next to him on the hard wood of the deck. At peace. Content.

*****

Shadows stretched in Will's room above the tavern and he began to shift restlessly in his sleep. The bump on his head had diminished, but dream images still swam erratically thorough a hangover haze. Golden teeth glinted in his dreams, calloused hands clutched at his waist, and a firm, rum-scented body pressed into his.

Will moaned in his sleep, burrowing into the mattress, fitfully clutching the edge as he ground his slowly throbbing arousal into the warm body of his dreams. The vague figure pressed eagerly back into him, holding him close, whispering sweet words as Will's passion grew. He writhed against the faceless man, whimpering in desperation as he neared completion.

"It's all right, lad. Let it happen," Jack Sparrow's voice whispered into his ear.

Will awoke with a gasp, jerking away out of bed so quickly he caught his foot in the bedclothes and fell to the floor with a crash. Breathing heavily, he clutched his head in his hands and leaned against the wall. He was aghast, horrified; not only was the subject of his shamefully lustful dream another man, but... the man was Jack!

Panicked, Will refused to allow himself to think about this shocking revelation. The ache in his head from the hangover matched the throb in his groin from his aborted arousal, and he hung suspended between the two physical discomforts, vaguely satisfied to not contemplate anything for a while.

"Hair o' the dog, mate. That'll set you to rights," the dream voice whispered sensibly. Will agreed; one thing the pirate knew was his drink. Will just wouldn't think about the other thing he'd heard that voice whisper in his head. Down to the tavern, then. He'd get a drink there and check the gossip for any word of the _Black Pearl_. He'd simply forbid himself from thinking about the ship's captain and everything would be all right.

*****

Many hours later, Will was drowning his sorrows in ale, morosely punishing himself for his own stupidity. The _Pearl_ had put in early in the morning, replenished its supplies, and left again, all while Will lay abed recovering from the previous night's excesses. And the bump on his head was aching again.

A decrepit whore, hands lined with age, face-paint so heavy it was a grotesque parody of beauty, was attempting to woo him, growing bolder with every drink he knocked back. His head throbbed, and occasionally the tavern seemed to spin and pitch around him, as if the whole place was at sea. Perhaps he had had too much.

Despite his repeated polite rejections, the wench kept invading his solitude, pawing at him until at last her groping grew so bold that he was forced to be more blunt. He jerked her hands away from his lap, saying, "I haven't the money even if I was interested, madam, so I'll ask you one last time to please keep your distance."

The woman narrowed her eyes, furious. "No money? You've enough for the barkeep. I've been keeping you company all evening and deserve a few coins for my time."

"Go away an' leave the poor lad alone, luv," a languid voice ordered from somewhere behind Will. "Find another fish t' catch in your rather ample nets."

Will turned around very slowly, his unfocused gaze disbelieving. "Jack?"

Will was pleased to note that the pirate captain appeared equally shocked to see him.

"Master Will Turner! What a surprise!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed with a generous smile as his strong hand clasped Will by the shoulder, almost knocking him off his seat. "I never thought in all my days that I'd lay eyes upon yerself again! An' what on Earth are ye doin' here?" he asked with an expansive hand-gesture around the tavern.

Will grinned up at him, head suddenly swimming, feeling far more intoxicated than he had the moment before. "Why, looking for you, Jack, of course," he answered.

The captain eyed him for a long moment. "Don't tell me ye've run away from home, lad. Next I know, Miss Swann will be comin' after me t' return her lawfully wedded husband." He paused a moment before adding, "Not that she don't owe yeh a rescuin' or two, o' course," with a wink.

Will's smile grew even broader. "Well, if that's the case, then you'll be having multiple new crewmembers on your ship, because I'm certainly not Elizabeth's husband." He raised his pint and took another pull. "No, Elizabeth and I had a rather frank talk," he continued in answer to Jack's questioning look, obvious bitterness in his words, "and it turned out that she wasn't wanting me any more than I was really wanting her. So I packed up and left; there was nothing for me there, in Port Royal. I was tired of being an apprentice to a drunkard blacksmith. I want a bit more respect from the world than that, and if I can't have respect, then I at least want the sea and the sun, and..." Will's half-focused eyes shifted slowly from the pirate's handsome face, down to his chest, to his waist. His cheeks colored slightly as his words trailed off.

Jack grinned as Will babbled his tale, tongue clearly loosened by the liquor - it was obvious the lad had had too much to drink. Jack was thoughtful, though, as he considered the unconsciously lustful gaze directed at himself. Jack's eyes, darker from the smeared kohl than any eyes had a right to be, flickered up and down Will's body, as he contemplated what may or may not have been hinted at.

"Young Master Turner," Jack asked in a businesslike tone, "Are ye askin' t' join my crew, t' become a pirate?"

Will nodded vigorously, sliding a bit on the bench. "Yes! I want to be a pirate, like you, like my father was, and be with you on the _Black Pearl_ all day. Free."

Jack quoted Will's words back to him: "'Scallywags and thieves'; isn't that what yeh think o' pirates, boy?"

Will frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Not any more, I don't. The whole world's full of scallywags and thieves, whether they're pirates or supposedly upstanding townsfolk, or even Commodores or Governors."

"Not been treated too well the last few months, have ye, lad?" asked Jack thoughtfully. He reached past Will and drank the last of the young man's ale. "A pirate, then? Truly? We steal things, yeh know. An' fight. People get killed." He looked at Will, questioning.

Will wrenched his attention away from the captain's lips, wet from the drink, wondering that they would taste like. He nodded solemnly. "I know. I'll not assault a woman, ever, and I won't kill anyone who's not trying to kill me. But in all other things, I don't believe I've got much else keeping me an honest man anymore."

Jack looked away a moment before asking, "An' have ye got any more experience aboard a ship? Are we goin' to have t' train yeh up proper before ye'll be of any use at all?"

Will shook his head regretfully. "No, I've not been aboard a ship since your escape from the noose. Aside from the short trip here, of course. I've been working in the smithy. But I want to learn, Jack, you know I can," he pleaded, urgently clutching at Jack's arms, dark eyes honest and sincere in his desire to please. "I learned quickly when we were alone on the _Interceptor_ and I'll learn even faster now. And you know I'll fight to defend whomever I'm with."

Jack frowned as he thought about the possible implications of the lad's words, that Will could mean with Jack himself, or just as likely, the _Black Pearl_ and her crew in general. The boy seemed to be a bit taken with him, at least in his presently intoxicated state. A bit of hero-worship wasn't exactly something Captain Jack Sparrow was going to refuse, however.

"All right then, lad," Jack said after a few moments. He held out a brown and rough hand to Will, who looked at it for a long moment before taking it in his own and shaking it. "We'll see if there be pirate blood in ye after all. Come aboard an' I'll see what I can make out of yeh. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes!" Will agreed with delight, continuing to hold onto Jack's hand, grasping it even tighter as he grinned. A heartbeat later, confusion began to cloud his face.

"Wait," he said, remembering something of deep importance. "They said the _Pearl_ had left this morning," Will accused, gesturing around the tavern. "How are you here if the _Pearl_ isn't?"

Jack gave him a strange look. "I am not the ship, lad; she an' her captain are not actually attached. The _Pearl_ has gone 'round to another stop and will be back on the morrow t' retrieve meself an' the others who stayed here for a night of leisure."

"Oh," said Will, unconsciously caressing the hand he still held, feeling the texture of Jack's hand. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Clearly, mate, yer not at your best," laughed Jack, pulling away. "How much have yeh drunk tonight?"

Will counted on his fingers, "Three, four... Six? I don't know," he admitted, as he absently reached up to rub at the bump his head.

Jack followed his unconscious gesture and saw the slight bruise. "An' where'd ye get that lovely lump on yer noggin?"

Will sighed. "Last night got a bit rowdy."

"How long have you been here, Will, an' what're yeh really doin'?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I was waiting for you," Will insisted.

"Whate'er for? Surely there had to be other ships who would take yeh on?" Jack pointed out

"Not like the _Black Pearl_ ," Will mumbled. "No captains like you."

Jack looked at him a moment, clearly stumped. He smoothed his moustache thoughtfully, noting the young man's eyes following the motion of his hand, lingering on his mouth. "You might want t' be a bit more careful with yer words, mate. I realize you’re intoxicated, but yer sayin' things that could be interpreted... Well, in a less than gentlemanly fashion, if yeh take my meanin'."

Will's lips twitched in a bit of a smile, dark eyes downcast. "Interpret them how you like," he slurred, drunkenly amazed with his own daring.

Jack blinked for a few moments, utterly shocked. A moment later, he grasped the young man firmly by the arms and asked, "Where are yeh stayin', lad?"

Will motioned upstairs.

"I think it's time I helped yeh to bed," Jack offered gallantly, eyes twinkling as he put an arm around Will's shoulder, steering him through the crowd and up the narrow staircase, lifting a bottle of rum from behind the bar as they went.

*****

Jack started unbuttoning Will's clothes as soon as the door shut, but Will shrugged him off with embarrassment. He was still quite drunk, and couldn't shake the impression that something significant had happened, aside from the accord he and Jack had reached. Unfortunately he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I can do it myself," he said stubbornly, removing his waistcoat and leaning over to pull off his boots. Unbalanced, Will fumbled for a moment before falling over.

Jack laughed. "Not by yer onesies, yeh can't, lad. Let me help."

They sat on the floor as Jack helped pull off Will's boots and stockings, then gave the young man a hand up so he could sit on the bed. Jack leaned in to unfasten Will's shirt, fiddling with the buttons. Trying to stop him, Will covered Jack's hands with his own, and when the pirate looked up in question, it seemed the simplest thing in the world to lean in and kiss him. Jack's moustache tickled rather more than he had expected, tangling with Will's own rather sparse facial hair. _Prickly,_ he thought. _Soft lips, though..._

Will's tentative kiss was met with hesitation; Jack paused for a long moment before responding with fervor, increasing the pressure, contact, and sense of urgency.

Will's hands tightened around Jack's, and he pulled back with a startled gasp. As Jack stared at him, Will felt his cheeks burn with discomfort. He looked away.

"Aye, luv, what did yeh do that for?" Jack whispered, tracing a gentle finger across Will's cheek.

Will opened and closed his mouth like a caught fish. He cast around for the right answer to Jack's question, but not finding one in his head. The best he came up with was a hopeful, "It seemed like an opportune moment?"

Jack gave him another thoughtful look, before pressing in for a deeper kiss, and Will felt his captain's tongue probing gently at his lips, coaxing. Will opened for him and let the exploration happen. He unclenched Jack's hands and felt him deftly finish with the buttons and spread apart his shirt. Warm hands, rough with years at sea, stroked up his belly with a gentle touch, around to his ribs, thumbs caressing a path up his chest.

Will's head began to throb and his heart beat so loudly in his ears, he was almost surprised Jack didn't stop their kissing to comment on it. Jack hadn't been prattling like he usually did, though, Will reflected. No, tonight Will was the one doing most of the talking, while Jack simply watched him with a thoughtful look on his shrewd face. And kissed him.

Jack withdrew his lips again, bringing Will's attention back into focus. "What is it ye want, lad?" he asked, taking Will's face in his hands, locking their eyes together as if he would bore into the younger man's very soul for the truth. "I can't be givin' it to ye if I don't know what yer after."

"I don't know!" Will admitted, struggling to find whatever answer it was that Jack wanted, whatever he would believe. "You? The _Pearl_?" It was all true. He wanted them both, together.

Jack ran his thumb over Will's lips as he appeared to struggle inside. Then, breaking the seriousness of the moment, he grinned and shrugged. "Aye, luv, all right," he said as he moved closer for another sweet kiss. "The interrogation is over; we have an accord."

Will sighed with relief and enthusiastically pulled the pirate closer. His head swam with sensation, both magnified and somehow blurred by the alcohol rushing through his veins. Clothes were tossed to the floor and Will was pushed backwards, further on the bed. Naked. Hesitating only a little, he plucked at the laces of Jack's britches, all of their other garments gone. His fingers were too uncoordinated with liquor and awe to get them open.

"D'ye need some help with that, mate?" Jack smirked.

"Yes," Will replied, a serious and determined look on his face. Jack shifted away for a moment, then returned to bed as bare as Will. He was very different; where Will's body was lean and boyish and would probably always remain so, no matter his age, Jack's was undeniably the body of a man, a man who was used to hard physical toil, under the blazing sun.

Will reverently touched a small scar on Jack's chest. Without thinking, he blurted, "Did you look like me when you were younger?"

Jack chuckled and took Will's face in his hands, dark eyes shining with warmth. "Nay, Will. I were never as fair as you," he purred, as he gently pressed Will down into the bed with a deep kiss.

As their bodies came together, Will was overwhelmed. The pleasure built unlike any he'd ever known before; every inch of contact between their bodies--ankles, legs interwoven, chest, arms, mouth on his--all making his blood rush towards fulfillment far faster than he'd ever experienced. The mouth pressing against his and the demanding tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth made Will feel out of control, like he was being sucked into a storm, unable to resist and unwilling to try. He would drown happily, here in bed with Jack.

The moaning noise that Will was unaware he was making stopped when Jack pulled back from his mouth. Jack's hands slowly traced down Will's body, holding Will's dilated eyes even as he captured his erection. Jack held him firmly, skillful fingers teasing him as Will's eyes lost the ability to focus.

His body was not at all under his control, Will noticed as if from a distance. His hips thrust up instinctively into Jack's hands and wanton sounds fell from his lips unhindered. He felt the cold metal trinkets in Jack's hair trailing across his chest and belly as the pirate tasted his skin. Warm wetness suddenly surrounded his shaft, as Jack replaced rough hands with a hot mouth. Will cried out in surprise, hands twisting into the bed-linens.

Kohl smeared-eyes looked up at him as Jack grinned. "Nice?" he winked.

Will shouted again as the lovely feeling returned. He was more aware of his body than he had ever been before, yet more out of his mind with pleasure. A disappointingly brief few moments later the storm raging in Will's body crashed to fulfillment. His cry of bliss filled the small room as he spilled his pleasure in Jack's mouth.

Limp and satiated, Will slowly became aware of Jack spreading his legs and sliding a slippery hand up his thigh. He twitched in shock at the first gentle caress to his opening; he hadn't considered how such things worked before tonight, but it seemed reasonable. He assumed Jack knew what he was doing. Will felt content and serene as firm hands rolled him over and oiled fingers slipped inside him.

Will's body felt mired in molasses, sticky and heavy, his mind empty of thought. He offered no resistance to the mild discomfort, suddenly aware that had he not drunk so much earlier, this would likely be far more uncomfortable. The sensations were strange but not unpleasant, and an occasional spark of bright-hot pleasure shot through him, somehow. The gentle fingers stretched him carefully, until Will began to sigh and purr with delight.

Pressing a silent kiss to Will's shoulder, Jack gently replaced his fingers with his cock, breaching him at a slow pace, pushing into his body. Will flinched somewhat at the discomfort, but it wasn't so bad. He turned his head to the side to look at his captain, and the heat in Jack's dark eyes more than made up for any hurt. Passion seemed to be pouring out of the pirate in almost tangible waves, a pale shadow of any lust for treasure of gold.

Seeing that Will was in no pain, Jack smiled, and with small motions of his hips, began to move within him. His passion seemed to somewhat rouse and rekindle Will's own desire, as if transmuted through their skin. Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, sucking and nibbling at Will's neck as he set a steady rhythm.

Soon Will found himself panting and gasping along with Jack as he sought his peak. Limbs heavy, he held on to the head-board as the pirate rode him, moaning with satisfaction as Jack shouted and shook with release, and Will felt a wet warmth fill his body.

After a moment, Jack collapsed to the side, breathing hard. Will rolled over and curled up against him. Within minutes the newest pirate of the _Black Pearl_ was dead asleep.

*****

Will woke up the next morning feeling much as he had on the previous; head pounding and body aching with desire. _Another dream,_ he thought, making his way over to the washstand. He splashed some icy water on his face and shivered. He was freezing.

He was naked, he realized, at the same moment that his eyes focused on his reflection in the glass and a dark bruise on his neck caught his eye. He raised a hand to it, bewildered, and nearly jumped out of his skin as a deep voice came from the bed.

"Right nice mark ye've got there, luv. Crew's goin' to give you hell 'bout that."

Will's eyes widened as he dove for his clothes, a furious blush creeping down his neck and chest.

Jack laughed from the bed. "Bit late t' be modest, now that I've had yeh. I'm sorry if yer embarrassed, lad, but yeh didn't seem t' mind last night. 'Course you were fairly drunk," Jack acknowledged thoughtfully. "But I knew ye'd be too shy if you weren't. So why not make things easy all 'round?"

Will stood silent with shock. He'd been bedded by the pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. His obsession. He had wanted that, hadn't he? Suddenly Will wasn't sure. Especially if he couldn't remember the details. His knees buckled and he sat down on the floor.

"I was drunk. You took advantage of me. And I don't remember it," Will said slowly, unsure of which part he was most upset about.

"You seemed right willin' t' me," Jack argued with a slight scowl. "Begged me t' take you on as crew to the _Pearl_ an' I agreed. Couldn't stop yerself from looking at me an' makin' suggestive remarks, so I brought yeh back here. Kissed me first, even, luv, so don't go thinkin' I seduced yeh."

Will blushed as he remembered the rum-sweet taste of Jack's mouth, the feeling of hands on his body, the bliss of his climax. "I didn't say you seduced me. I just hadn't thought about... us. At least, not much," he admitted. "I just wanted to be with you," he heard himself say wistfully, before he could stop his mouth. He buried his head in his arms to avoid whatever self-satisfied look Jack would give him at that.

Clearing his throat, Jack moved off of the bed to kneel in front of Will.

Will still had his eyes cast down, knowing Jack was naked, not wanting to see him. Or wanting to see him, but for the wrong reasons. Now was the not the time to stare at that tanned chest and firm, muscled legs. Not if he ever wanted to stop blushing. Or wanted to stand up without embarrassing himself.

"Will?" Jack asked, reaching out and taking Will's chin in his hands so he was forced to meet the pirate's eyes. "Can ye not accept that it was just a night o' lust? Nothin' wrong with a nice healthy tumble; yeh don't have t' get all modest an' timid like a maid robbed of her virtue."

"I know," Will blurted, defensive and starting to get upset, "But what if it's not just one night? I mean, what if I want more than that?"

The pirate captain looked at him thoughtfully. "More than one night?"

Shame made Will's throat seize up, unable to speak. Jack didn't want him. He tried to push down the feeling in his chest like someone had hit him. He struggled to breathe normally so Jack wouldn't know he was upset, and almost didn't hear Jack's words as the pirate muttered, "Take what yeh can; give nothin' back."

Will looked up in confusion as Jack's face broke into a smile so wide his gold teeth glittered in the morning sunlight. He pulled Will's face to his for another deep, soul-stealing kiss.

"More than one night it is; yer fair irresistible, luv, when yeh get all sincere on me. Yet yeh go after what yeh want, too, if in a shamefully honest way. And ye'll have to learn t' hold yer liquor better or the crew will never stop teasing yeh."

Will returned Jack's infectious grin. "Then I can still join you? And become a pirate, too?" he asked, both meanings completely clear for the first time.

A grin full of mischief spread across Jack’s face. "William Turner, ye'll make a fine pirate. Only one thing missin' – whatever happened t' that nice hat ye had, with the feather?"


End file.
